


i'll be the one (you won't forget)

by onecentpipit



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, assless chaps, brokebasuke mountain, giddy up cowboy, it's a party in the u.s.a.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/onecentpipit
Summary: It’s not that Taiga had forgotten that Kise would be visiting L.A. It’s only been a few weeks since Kise had first breezily mentioned that he would be coming to the U.S. and asked, voice honey sweet, if he could stay with Taiga. Still, Taiga's daily life is simpler when he's not thinking about Kise Ryouta and his flirty smooth-talking.(Or: Kise is about to take Taiga on a journey to the wild, wild west.)





	i'll be the one (you won't forget)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisen/gifts).



> N.B. 1: thank you, lunar, for indulging my most ridiculous comments (and for waiting forever for my shame to come to light... i’m sorry this took so long!!! thank you for patience, as always)  
> N.B. 2: title taken from the song “timber” by pitbull feat. kesha.

The message comes while Taiga is at the gym, an unexpected punch to the gut when he checks his phone in the locker room.

 _i can't wait to see you~!!! o(≧o≦)o_ , it reads, followed by a picture of Kise's boarding pass decorated with virtual sparkles.

It’s not that Taiga had forgotten that Kise would be visiting L.A. It’s only been a few weeks since Kise had first breezily mentioned that he would be coming to the U.S. and asked, voice honey sweet, if he could stay with Taiga. Still, Taiga's daily life is simpler when he's not thinking about Kise Ryouta and his flirty smooth-talking.

“What's up, Taiga?”

Taiga quickly shoves his phone into his pocket and begins changing at the sound of his lifting partner passing behind him. “Nothing much, Santino,” he replies, pulling a clean shirt on over his head. “My friend is coming to visit, so I need to go to the airport tomorrow.” Santino perks up.

“Is it that gorgeous blond?” he asks with a little too much enthusiasm.

It takes a moment for Taiga to realize that he means Alex, who had taken on the role of embarrassing family member by coming to as many of Taiga's games as possible and acting as a one-person cheering squad. Of course, none of Taiga's teammates seem to find her presence as annoying as Taiga does. Now that he's thinking about it, the two of them, Alex and Kise, actually have a lot in common. There's the blond hair and the way they seem to naturally charm people — it's the only explanation he can think of for how Taiga's father was willing to entrust his only child's safety with a stranger in a park and how he's now allowing Kise to invade his own home. And, Taiga supposes, their good looks. He tries hard not to think about that last thought.

“No,” Taiga finally answers, digging through his bag for a clean shirt. “Alex never calls before she comes.”

When he looks up, Santino is watching him with narrowed eyes. “What kind of friend?” Santino asks.

“It's not like that,” Taiga protests, pulling his phone out again to prove to Santino that it really isn't a big deal. “He's just a guy I knew in Japan.”

It’s hard to think of an actual reply while Santino’s watching him so closely. got it, he eventually types and forcefully presses _SEND_. For once, Kise’s response isn’t immediate and Taiga stares at his phone, waiting for a reply, before he realizes that Kise is already in flight, miles and miles up in the air. Feeling embarrassed, he tosses it into his gym bag and looks up to see Santino with his eyebrow raised.

“It's not like that,” Santino repeats, drawing out the syllables in disbelief. Taiga zips up his gym bag and stubbornly refuses to look at him. Santino was the only other freshman to make it onto the first string with Taiga, which should probably make them rivals, but Taiga's never met anyone as approachable on the court as Santino (his standards might be skewed though after meeting the Generation of Miracles). Right now, trying to avoid Santino's knowing gaze, Taiga wishes that Santino was a little less sociable.

“I need to clean up my apartment.” Taiga raises the bag strap onto his shoulder, ready to leave. “Later.” It’s only when a grin spreads across Santino’s face that Taiga realizes that he's made a mistake. He quickly walks toward the exit, but it’s too late.

“Go get 'em, Tiger!” Santino calls out. Taiga determinedly ignores him.

 

♞♞♞

 

Taiga arrives at L.A.X. the next morning with too little sleep and a vague sense of unease. He tugs uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt, checking his phone for the time as he waits inside the international arrivals terminal. Kise's flight should have landed by now, according to the arrivals board, but patience has never been one of Taiga's strong suits.

It's easy to spot Kise when he arrives, bright blond hair standing out over the crowd of newly arrived passengers from Japan. The incessant clicking of camera phones around him also helps, although Taiga isn't sure whether it's because the gaggle of teenagers surrounding Kise actually recognize him, or because Kise has a comically large cowboy hat hanging off his neck and a pair of leather boots with stacked heels that click loudly against the tiled floor as he runs toward Taiga.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise cries out, lifting his sunglasses back over his head and frantically waving at him. Taiga winces.

“Is that all your stuff?” he asks. Kise is carrying a small leopard-print backpack that looks about the size of Taiga’s lunchbox on a normal day.

“Don't be ridiculous!” Kise laughs. “I never travel lightly.”

Taiga ends up hauling the large blue bag that comes around on the luggage carousel to the parking lot while Kise chatters aimlessly about the movies he watched and the stewardesses who stopped by his seat to chat with him during the flight.

“They were all so tall and pretty!” Taiga grunts in response as he hoists the bags into the trunk of his car. Kise hangs back by the curb, and Taiga can feel the considering weight of his gaze. “Your car is nice,” Kise says, smiling. Taiga has watched Kise play enough to know it's one of Kise's fake smiles, when he's unsure of his opponent but unwilling to show it.

“What's wrong with my car?” Taiga asks. He closes the trunk with a loud bang and Kise jumps in surprise.

“Nothing!” Kise says, sounding reproachful. “I just thought you'd be the type to own something flashier.”

There's surprisingly not as much traffic on the highway and Taiga lets his foot press a little more insistently on the accelerator. Kise is quiet for once, staring out the window as his fingers tap idly against the rim of the hat sitting in his lap, and the silence hangs awkwardly between them.

“You can play some music if you want,” Taiga says, jerking his chin down at the control panel in the middle of their seats. Kise makes a faint noise of assent and begins fiddling with the radio tuner. He flips quickly through the channels, barely listening to any one station before settling on a Top 40 pop channel.

By the time they've reached Taiga's apartment, Kise has fallen asleep, head slumped down against the window. The hair at the back of his head sticks up and there's a red mark on his neck where the seat belt is digging into his skin. His eyes begin to flutter open, long lashes sweeping up and down, and Taiga elbows him.

“So mean!” Kise whines, aggrieved, but he dutifully trails after Taiga into the elevator and then up to the fifth floor, where Taiga steers him into the apartment.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep in the middle of the floor!”

Taiga forces Kise into his bedroom, dropping him onto his bed and going back out to fetch Kise’s bags from the hallway. Kise might be annoying, but Taiga had never intended to dump him on his couch. Kise has a way of worming his way into people’s reluctant good graces. When Taiga returns with Kise’s luggage, Kise is curled up on top of the sheets, making small, snuffling noises in his sleep. Taiga retreats to the living room and turns on the television, lowering the volume to a barely audible murmur.

 

♞♞♞

 

The sky is already dark when Kise emerges from Taiga’s bedroom in a pair of loose sweatpants and a faded t-shirt, bare feet shuffling across the living room carpet. Watching three hours of a weird American reality show about angry restaurant chefs had made Taiga hungry enough to call the Chinese restaurant two blocks away and order enough food to feed a small army.

“Morning,” Kise says, stretching his arms over his head. There’s a rough edge to his voice, but he seems softer than usual. “Something smells good.”

“I ordered takeout,” Taiga says, pointing to the open cartons of food spread out on the coffee table. “Want some?” Kise nods, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, and Taiga hands him a paper plate. Kise murmurs his thanks for the food.

“Why—” Taiga swallows a mouthful of greasy noodles and clears his throat. “Why did you come to L.A.?” He looks over Kise critically. “Are you going to be able to get around by yourself?”

“I'll be fine.” Kise says, tossing his head back so that his hair no longer falls into his eyes. "English was my best subject, you know.”

The mouthful of chow fun that Taiga had been scooping towards his mouth drops from his chopsticks. “You sucked at everything,” he says, with growing horror.

“So did you!” Kise says, voice rising with indignation, but there’s a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Remember when you couldn’t come to a practice match with Kaijou because you had to take remedial classes?”

“Shut up,” Taiga says, face reddening. As penance, Aida had made him run as many laps around the school as the number of points by which Kaijou had won. Kise had laughed later when he found out what his multiple three-pointers had meant for Taiga.

“Yeah, I guess?” Taiga shrugs; he’s never been the sentimental type. He points to the last container of orange chicken. “You want more?” Kise shakes his head and Taiga scoops the rest of it onto his plate. “By the way, if you need someone to take you around L.A., it's the off-season right now, so I have a lot of free time.”

“I've been wanting to go to Disneyland,” Kise says, brightly. “You could be my guide. I’ll even pay for your ticket.”

“Isn't there a Disneyland in Japan?” Taiga asks.

Kise looks at him with a mixture of pity and disappointment. “That's like saying, ‘there are basketball courts in Japan, so why do you need to come to the States to play?’”

Taiga frowns. “Playing basketball in Japan is completely different from in the U.S.”

“Exactly!” Kise exclaims, lips pursed. Taiga doesn't really get what he means, but he's never fully understood the way Kise's mind works off-court anyway.

“It's not Disneyland,” Taiga offers, unable to think of anything else, “but I can show you around my school tomorrow, if you want?”

Miraculously, that seems to lift Kise’s mood. His mouth softens, curving into a warm smile. “That sounds like fun.”

“Great!” The last of the food eaten, Taiga wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and gathers up the empty cartons. Kise suppresses another yawn as he hands Taiga his plate and chopsticks to toss in the trash. “You can take my bedroom,” Taiga tells Kise when everything’s cleared.

“Kagamicchi is such a gentleman,” Kise teases, leaving Taiga sputtering behind him as he waltzes away to the bathroom. Taiga distracts himself from the warm flush of embarrassment spreading across his face by searching for his extra sheets in the back of his hallway closet. The door to his bedroom is slightly ajar, and Taiga can see Kise’s bags wide open in various corners the room, clothes and beauty products scattered across the floor and the foot of the bed. It’s actually kind of impressive, Taiga thinks, spotting what looks to be a large lavender scarf.

Taiga's sofa-bed encampment in the living room is all set-up for the night when Kise comes out again. “Good night, Kagamicchi,” Kise says, smelling fresh and vaguely like the sea as he passes by.

“Night,” Taiga replies. The door to the bedroom closes and Taiga shuts his eyes. The scent of Kise's soap lingers in the air.

 

♞♞♞

 

Kise is already up when Taiga wakes up the next morning, skin glowing and hair perfectly styled. Taiga stumbles into the bathroom and splashes cold water on his face. Somehow, Kise's belongings have exploded all over Taiga's apartment. There are tiny bottles and pots of various creams littered on the counter next to the sink. Curious, Taiga opens one and sniffs the contents.

“Kagamicchi!” Taiga jumps at the sound of Kise’s frantic knocking on the door and fumbles to put the container back where he found it. “I think your toaster is broken!”

By the time that Taiga has managed to save Kise from the smoking kitchen appliance and reverse the worst of the damage inflicted on his apartment, the sun is already high in the sky.

Taiga lives close to his college's main campus and the summer weather is perfect for walking. Thankfully, Kise leaves his cowboy get-up at home when they finally leave the apartment, opting for a pale blue button-down and dark green jeans. He looks like he could easily be one of Taiga's classmates as Taiga guides him around the school. They stop at the athletic center first because Taiga decides to plan his tour on order of importance.

“Do you want to see the basketball courts?” Taiga asks, scratching the back of his head. Kise had seemed pretty excited last night about getting to see Taiga's school, but Kise has been mostly glued to his phone since they’ve arrived.

“Sorry, I just needed to answer some messages.” Kise tucks his phone away, a brilliant smile on his face when he looks up again at Taiga. “Let's go, Kagamicchi!”

The courts are fairly empty this early in the off-season, but Taiga finds Santino practicing by himself. Santino's shoes squeak against the floor as he pivots and launches into the air off one foot, tossing the ball toward the basket with his right hand. When he lands, he whoops with triumph, spinning around and starting when he sees them at the sidelines.

“Yo, Taiga!” He jogs over. “This your friend?” he asks, pointing at Kise.

“This is Kise Ryouta,” Taiga says, switching to English. “My friend Santino,” he tells Kise, who steps forward onto the court.

“Can you show me that move again?” he asks, forming his words carefully, eyes bright. “The one you just did.”

“Sure,” Santino says, looking questioningly at Taiga over Kise's shoulder. Taiga can sympathize. The full force of Kise's attention can be overwhelming, especially during the first meeting. Santino sets up for the skyhook again while Kise and Taiga watch. It misses the net this time and Santino runs after the ball.

“May I?” Kise asks, holding up his hands when Santino comes back with the ball. He catches it easily, dribbling it a few times between his hands before he breaks away and sends the ball whooshing into the net.

“Is this guy for real?” Santino yells. “It took me months to get the timing close!” He looks more impressed than angry, jogging up to Kise to swing his arm around his shoulders.

Kise shrugs. “Beginner's luck?” he says, eyes downcast with false modesty. Santino makes a disbelieving noise and Kise glances up at Taiga with a mischievous glint in his eyes. They make a striking pair, Taiga realizes, Kise's pink cheeks and blonde hair glowing against Santino's dark skin. His stomach clenches with an uncomfortable feeling. Maybe he's hungry. He didn’t have a chance to eat breakfast because of Kise’s battle with the toaster that morning.

“Kise was one of the top high school players in Japan,” Taiga says, interrupting Santino’s enthusiastic interrogation of Kise's self-proclaimed luck. “The first time we met he beat me at one-on-one.”

“But Kagamicchi beat me all the other time,” Kise adds, pouting.

“What did you call him?” Santino asks Kise, looking far too interested.

“It’s just a nickname,” Taiga says quickly, before Kise can say anything that might give Santino the wrong idea, like how he _admires_ Taiga. “We better get going now,” he adds, beckoning Kise to follow him. Kise hands the ball back to Santino and slips out from under his arm, missing the meaningful look that Santino aims at Taiga. Crisis averted, Taiga heads toward the nearest vending machine just outside the doors to the basketball courts. He’s going to need something to eat if he’s planning to survive the day with Kise trailing after him like an overexcitable stray pet.

 

♞♞♞

 

Running around all day trying to keep Kise entertained leaves Taiga exhausted by the time they’re walking up the stairs to his apartment after dinner at the campus In-n-Out.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Kise tells him when they get to Taiga’s floor. It almost sounds like the end of a date and Taiga fumbles with his keys in front of the door. “It's been a long time since I got to touch a basketball.”

“You don't play anymore?”

“I've been busy with work.” Kise shrugs nonchalantly. Taiga tries to imagine a life without basketball, not even the low stakes pick-up games at the neighborhood park that he used to join with Tatsuya when he was younger.

“If you keep making that face, it'll freeze that way, Kagamicchi,” Kise says, sliding up next to Taiga to press his forefinger to Taiga's forehead and gently smoothing the furrow forming in his brow. His hand is cool against Taiga's skin.

“‘m not a model,” Taiga mutters, finally fitting the right key into the lock. “It doesn't matter if I look good or not.”

“Are you saying that I’m good-looking?” Kise asks, fluttering his long lashes at Taiga as he gracefully side-steps around Taiga and enters the apartment. It should be ridiculous but Taiga’s stomach flips at Kise’s cheesy, over-the-top flirting.

“No,” Taiga says a little too forcefully.

Kise pouts. “But didn’t I look really cool out there today?” His lower lip juts out, shiny and pink. Taiga's mouth feels dry like sandpaper.

“Yeah,” he says, kicking off his shoes and stepping into Kise’s space. Kise turns to him curiously, and Taiga kisses him, a close-mouthed press of his lips against the corner of Kise’s mouth. He pulls back when Kise doesn’t react, eyes still frozen wide. “Is this... is this okay?” he asks. Taiga’s words seem to shake Kise out of his daze and he surges forward, mouth open and wet and eager as he pushes Taiga backward to the bedroom.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Kise says, hands scrabbling up across Taiga's chest and then his back as Taiga continues to kiss him. Kise begins making soft, whining noises into Taiga's mouth as he pushes up the hem of Taiga's shirt, and it’s probably a bad sign how endearing Taiga finds it. Taiga pulls away briefly to strip it off and throw it on the floor along with his shorts before going in for another kiss that lands on the corner of Kise's mouth. Kagamicchi got bigger,” Kise notes, breathlessly. “Not fair.”

Kise’s build has always been lighter than Taiga’s, lean muscle trading power for speed as he copied the other Miracles’ moves in startling, new combinations. It suits him, and Taiga tells him so, hands working their way down the line of buttons on Kise's shirt. Kise’s eyes flash as he very deliberately unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall off his shoulders.

“Have you thought about my body a lot, Kagamicchi?” he asks, popping the button of his jeans and dragging down the zipper with an exaggerated flourish. Taiga can see a flash of bright red fabric peeking out, coy, like Kise’s smile. It’s irritating how easily Kise seems to find his footing when Taiga is still stumbling clumsily into unknown territory. He tweaks Kise’s nipple lightly, just to wipe the smug look off of Kise’s face. He doesn’t expect Kise to arch into it with a strangled moan and neither does Kise, judging from the way he averts his eyes, cheeks pink.

“That’s really not fair, Kagamicchi,” Kise says, voice unsteady. He gets his revenge by pressing his hand into Taiga's crotch, stroking Taiga through the thin fabric of his boxers. Taiga's hips buck forward and Kise squeezes lightly. “Easy there,” he laughs.

“ _Kise_ ,” Taiga groans, hands moving up to cradle Kise's neck so he can kiss Kise again, roughly, teeth scraping against Kise's lower lip. Kise practically melts into Taiga, the hard line of his cock pressing into Taiga's thigh, hot and full of promise. “Come on,” Taiga says. He shoves down the top of Kise's tight jeans and underwear and Kise nearly trips over himself trying to kick them off the rest of the way. Kise ends up falling back onto the foot of Taiga's bed, his legs still caught up in a tangle of fabric. Taiga feels a rush of arousal as Kise shimmies on his back toward the headrest and watches wide-eyed as Taiga tugs off the last of Kise's clothes and climbs up onto the bed.

Taiga runs his hands up Kise's legs and Kise immediately spreads his legs, bending them at the knees, so that Taiga can kneel comfortably in the space between Kise's bent legs. All the while, Kise continues to stare at him, eyes glowing with the light streaming in from outside the bedroom. His breath hitches as Taiga's hands slide down from his knees and come to rest on his hips.

“Don't tease, Kagamicchi,” Kise says. He lifts his hips demonstratively and Taiga swallows. Kise's cock is pretty and pink, like the rest of him, bobbing out from under a patch of neatly trimmed blond hair. It's slightly longer than Taiga's, and slimmer, fitting easily in Taiga's hand. Taiga swipes his thumb over the wet head of Kise's cock and Kise moans, hands flying up to pull Taiga's body closer. Rubbing Kise through the damp fabric of his boxers, Taiga reaches for the drawer in his bedside table and feels blindly in it until he finds the bottle of lotion that he keeps tucked away in it. “Hurry up,” Kise whines and Taiga growls.

“Just—wait a minute, Kise.” Taiga moves away to pull his cock out from his shorts and squirt some lube into his palm. Kise rolls his hips upward with small, jerky movements, his head thrown back and eyes closed. Taiga's mouth latches onto Kise's neck, nipping lightly on the skin and then smoothing over the sting with his tongue, as he takes both of their cocks into his hand and begins stroking in earnest.

With a choked off cry, Kise comes, white splattering across his own stomach. The tension in his body eases and Taiga milks him through his orgasm until he can feel the heat building up in his core. Taiga comes into his own hand with a groan, head tipped back. His head lolls forward and he stays there for a few moments, breath coming out in harsh pants, before flopping onto the bed, landing half on Kise.

“Kagamicchi,” Kise says. Taiga twitches at the warm puff of air against his ear. “ _Kagamicchi_ ,” Kise whines again and Taiga pushes himself off the bed.

He washes his hands and then wets a small towel to bring back to the bed. Kise has barely moved when Taiga returns, still lying in the middle of a mess of bedsheets and pillows and looking wrecked. He makes a contented noise, like a purr, when Taiga carefully wipes his stomach clean. When Taiga is done, Kise rolls to the side of the bed, taking most of the blanket with him.

There's a mole on Kise's shoulder, just past the bump of his collarbone, and another one lower down on his back. Taiga slips into bed next to Kise and leans forward to plant a kiss on each of those tiny dark spots. Kise tips his head back, making a soft, questioning noise in the back of his throat. Taiga kisses his mouth next and Kise carefully unwraps some of the blanket for him.

They fall asleep like that, Taiga's kisses getting slower and sloppier until they're both curled up under the blanket together. When Taiga wakes up, he has the blanket entirely to himself and the sun is shining straight into his eyes. The inside of his mouth feels gross and Taiga gets up to rinse his mouth.

In the mirror Taiga can see the reddened scratches from Kise’s nails trailing across his obliques. He’s going to have to hide it from his teammates, he realizes, but even his preemptive embarrassment is mixed with a strange surge of satisfaction. His thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on the bathroom door.

“Kagamicchi, I need to _gooo_ ,” Kise calls out, nasal and insistent, and Taiga rolls his eyes. When he abruptly opens the door, Kise’s hand is in the air, poised to knock. “Oh! Thank you, Kagamicchi.” Kise is back to being all honeyed and sweet in an oversized t-shirt that makes him look smaller than he actually is. He plants a peck on Taiga’s cheek as they switch places and Taiga feels that nameless, unsteady rush of emotion sweeping over him again.

It unsettles him so much that Taiga almost trips on a pile of scarves on the floor, stubbing his toe on the corner of a box hidden under the mountain of slippery fabric. Curious, Taiga pushes the scarves to the side and picks up the box to get a closer look before immediately dropping it like a hot iron.

The empty box for _Fetish Fantasy Ride'em Cheeky Chaps_ lands on the carpet with a soft thud. Taiga stares at it for what feels like an eternity until Kise reappears, the scent of the ocean floating around him and the black leather encasing most of his legs.

“Ah, you found out my surprise!”

“What…” Taiga clears his throat, trying not to focus on Kise’s crotch. “Where did you even get that?”

“I ordered it online of course,” Kise says airily. "It's not like I could just walk into a sex shop and buy it." He laughs at the doubtful expression on Taiga's face and leans in, voice dropping low. “Ready for round two?”

Taiga’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Round two?”

“Round two,” Kise confirms, looking up through his eyelashes, and Taiga finds himself sitting down at the foot of his bed, knees giving way. Kise comes up to stand between his legs and pushes one hand against Taiga’s shoulder, a bottle of lube conspicuously held in the other. “Come on, cowboy, move back.”

Taiga follows easily and scoots backward on his elbows until his head falls back onto the pillows at the headboard. Kise crawls along the length of the bed with him, settling down to straddle Taiga’s thighs with his legs bent beneath him on either side of Taiga’s body.

For all his teasing before, Kise looks almost shy now. He’s drawing nervous little patterns on Taiga’s bare skin and Taiga rubs his hands up Kise’s thighs reassuringly.

“What next?” Taiga asks. Kise closes his eyes and lets out a shuddering breath. When he opens them again, there’s a fire in his eyes that sets off a wave of desire in Taiga. He can feel his cock begin to stiffen and Kise seems to notice it too. He squeezes some lube onto his hands and then grips Taiga’s cock firmly, jacking his hand up and down.

“Let me,” Kise leans down to whisper into Taiga's ear, voice breaking off into a soft moan. “I’m ready.”

“Yeah,” Taiga responds thickly. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth. Kise rises up onto his knees again and swings his body around so that he’s now facing away from Taiga. “What are you doing?”

“Why don't you take a guess?” Kise replies, looking back at Taiga over his shoulder. There's a defiant tilt to his chin, but Taiga's pretty sure it's not all for his benefit. Still, Taiga has never stepped down from a challenge before and he watches carefully as Kise reaches behind himself to hold Taiga’s cock steady and to hold himself open. There’s wetness gleaming at the rim of Kise’s hole, framed by the leather chaps, and Taiga groans as Kise slowly guides Taiga’s cock inside of him.

It’s a tight fit but Kise moves in short bouncing movements, grinding down until he’s seated all the way down onto the base of Taiga’s cock. Taiga’s eyes trace the long arched line of his spine, from his neck all the way down to where Taiga is buried in Kise’s ass. It’s another couple of minutes of Kise working himself on Taiga’s cock before Taiga can’t control himself and sits up, nearly unbalancing Kise. Taiga catches him, wrapping his arm around Kise's body and holding him up so that they're both upright on their knees, bodies pressed flush against each other chest to back.

“Kagamicchi” Kise hiccups, desperately, and Taiga runs his hand across Kise's taut abs to take hold of Kise's cock. He moves his hand in counterpoint to the rhythm of their hips. After a handful of strokes, Kise tosses his head back to mouth a warning against the pulse point in Taiga’s neck before shooting across the mussed sheets. He slumps forward, pushing away the support of Taiga’s arms to rest his arms and face on the bed. “Keep, keep going, _in me_ ,>” he moans when Taiga hesitates, on the verge of slipping out, so Taiga keeps driving forward. His hands find their way to Kise’s hips and his grip tightens soon after, hips stuttering. Kise reaches back with one hand to hold Taiga in place and Taiga’s vision blurs as he spills inside Kise’s tight, wet heat, folding forward. Remembering last night, Taiga forces himself to roll onto his back next to Kise.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Kise finally says, breathlessly.

“Yeah. Fun,” Taiga repeats, chest heaving. Taiga’s senses have barely managed to right themselves.

Kise turns to him, face sweaty and flushed and pretty. “The leather feels all gross and sticky right now though.” He wrinkles his nose before glancing rapidly at Taiga and then looking away.

“No leather next time,” Taiga agrees.

Kise’s gaze settles back on Taiga and stays. “Next time?”

Taiga scratches his stomach. “Not now, I’m hungry.” Kise blinks at him, rapidly, before he breaks out into a sly grin.

“Kagamicchi, how do you feel about lace?”


End file.
